


Tears Of Blood

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara turns to Sookie for help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears Of Blood

Tara turns to Sookie for help, she knows, she accepts that she may well have lost Pam forever. There's anger in her voice, but it's clear that what she feels most is grief. She misses Pam.   
Sookie moves closer, hesitates then hugs Tara anyway, letting Tara cry, not even minding that she will be covered in the other girl's blood tears. Pam had meant everything to Tara and, now she is lost, potentially forever, Tara needs her friends. 

"Sook..."

"We'll find her. If she's out there... we'll find her."

"Promise?"

Tara's voice is soft and she sounds almost child-like. Sookie smiles slightly. 

"Yeah, I promise."


End file.
